religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
De vier ruiters van de Apocalyps
De vier ruiters van de Apocalyps zijn vier ruiters afkomstig uit hoofdstuk 6 van het boek Openbaring uit het Nieuwe Testament. De profetie rondom de vier ruiters zal pas uitkomen nadat de opname van de gemeente heeft plaatsgevonden en de antichrist aan de macht is. Door christenen die niet in een Opname van de gemeente geloven, wordt de opvatting aangehangen dat deze profetie nu al deels voltrokken is of zich aan het voltrekken is. Het woord Apocalyps komt uit het Grieks en betekent het opheffen van sluier. Hoewel het woord dus letterlijk niet meer betekent dan een Openbaring gaat het in het geval van de ruiters om de openbaring van dood en verderf, om een apocalyptische eschatologie. Dit is zoals het woord apocalyps tegenwoordig gebruikt in het dagelijks taalgebruik. In de Bijbel komen de ruiters één voor één ten tonele. Dit loopt parallel aan de eerste vier zegels. De paarden hebben een symbolische kleur die bij de ruiter hoort. Met het openen van de eerste zegel komt het witte paard met op zijn rug de overwinnaar. Er is geen consensus over wie deze ruiter is, al wordt hij door de meeste mensen gezien als de Antichrist. Anderen beweren, mede vanwege de kleur, dat het Christus zelf is. Als tweede komt met het openen van de tweede zegel, het rode paard met op zijn rug de Oorlog. Rood is de kleur van het bloed en vuur, symbolen van de oorlog. Als derde komt met het openen van de derde zegel, het zwarte paard tevoorschijn bereden door de Honger. Zwart als kleur van het verderf dat door honger wordt aangericht. Als laatste komt met het openen van de vierde zegel, het vale paard met op zijn rug de Dood. De vale of grijze kleur staat symbool voor het verdwijnen in de dood, het uitwissen van het levende. De Paarden en hun Ruiters thumb|300px|De vier ruiters, afbeelding uit de Apokalyps van St. Severus De paarden en hun ruiters zijn in de Bijbel als volgt beschreven: Nieuwe Testament In Openbaring 6 vers 1-8 worden de vier ruiters als volgt beschreven: # En ik zag, toen het Lam een van de zegelen geopend had, en ik hoorde een uit de vier dieren zeggen, als een stem van een donderslag: Kom en zie! # En ik zag, en zie, een wit paard, en die daarop zat, had een boog; en hem is een kroon gegeven, en hij ging uit overwinnende, en opdat hij overwonne! # En toen Het het tweede zegel geopend had, hoorde ik het tweede dier zeggen: Kom en zie! # ''En een ander paard ging uit, dat rood was; en dien, die daarop zat, werd macht gegeven den vrede te nemen van de aarde; en dat zij elkander zouden doden; en hem werd een groot zwaard gegeven. # En toen Het het derde zegel geopend had, hoorde ik het derde dier zeggen: Kom en zie! En ik zag, en ziet, een zwart paard, en die daarop zat, had een weegschaal in zijn hand. # En ik hoorde een stem in het midden van de vier dieren, die zeide: Een maatje tarwe voor een penning, en drie maatjes gerst voor een penning; en beschadig de olie en den wijn niet. # En toen Het het vierde zegel geopend had, hoorde ik een stem van het vierde dier, die zeide: Kom en zie! # En ik zag, en ziet, een vaal paard, en die daarop zat, zijn naam was de dood; en de hel volgde hem na. En hun werd macht gegeven om te doden tot het vierde deel der aarde, met zwaard, en met honger, en met den dood, en door de wilde beesten der aarde. Het fragment is afkomstig uit de Statenvertaling http://www.statenvertaling.net/bijbel/open/6.html uit 1637. In de kunst 250px|thumb|''Die vier apokalyptischen Reiter'' door [[Albrecht Dürer ]] Door verscheidene kunstenaars zijn de ruiters als thema gebruikt, bijvoorbeeld ter illustratie van de apocalyptische literatuur. Veel bekender echter is de houtsnede Die vier apokalyptischen Reiter van Albrecht Dürer, die dateert uit 1498. Op deze houtsnede lopen de vier gedetailleerd weergegeven ruiters de gewone mensen onder de voet. Andere mensen die zich lieten inspireren door de vier ruiters waren de kunstenaar Salvador Dali en de Vlaamse beeldend kunstenaar Rik Poot, beelden opgesteld te Brugge. Ook de band Aphrodite's Child schreef een nummer over de vier ruiters getiteld The Four Horsemen. De groep Demonoid heeft zelfs een hele CD aan dit thema gewijd, getiteld Riders of the Apocalypse. Ook de Amerikaanse Metal Band Metallica heeft een nummer geschreven, ook deze is genaamd " The Four Horsemen", het 2de liedje van hun eerste cd "Kill 'Em All". De band Goethes erben heeft het nummer "Sitz der Gnade" uitgebracht. De band Die Apokalyptischen Reiter is genoemd naar de vier ruiters. Johnny Cash schreef "The Man Comes Around" met stukken uit de bijbel over de vier ruiters. De Belgische groep Poésie Noire vermeldt in het nummer Earth "The day the four horsemen ride, ...". De Zweedse band Entombed heeft een nummer geschreven genaamd "Warefare plague famine death" (oorlog plaag honger dood), te vinden op het album Serpent Saints. Ook de Britse band Klaxons heeft een nummer over de vier ruiters geschreven: "Four Horsemen Of 2012", te vinden op hun album Myths of the Near Future. Ten slotte, verwijst ook Muse met de cover van hun album "Black Holes and Revelations" naar de vier ruiters. Op de cover zitten vier mannen aan een tafel waarop paarden te zien zijn. In de literatuur Good Omens : the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch van Terry Pratchett en Neil Gaiman (1990) Vier ruiters van de Apocalyps Vier ruiters van de Apocalyps ar:فرسان رؤيا يوحنا الأربعة de:Apokalyptische Reiter en:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse es:Jinetes del Apocalipsis fi:Ilmestyskirjan ratsastajat fr:Les Quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse (Bible) he:ארבעת פרשי האפוקליפסה hr:Četiri jahača Apokalipse hu:Az Apokalipszis lovasai is:Fjórmenningarnir it:Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse ja:ヨハネの黙示録の四騎士 la:Quattuor Equites Apocalypsis pl:Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy pt:Cavaleiros do Apocalipse ru:Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса sr:Četiri jahača Apokalipse sv:Apokalypsens fyra ryttare tr:Mahşerin Dört Atlısı zh:启示录中的四马